


Please Don't Go

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Pancakes, Pineapples, This Is STUPID, carbosexual, cheese pancakes, weed pancakes, yiff yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Judy doesn't like cheese pancakes. Savannah doesn't like weed pancakes. Oh godjust some actual shit i wrote with my friends at like 3 am





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends and I wrote this for "Savannah" for her birthday. (names are obviously changed due to privacy reasons)
> 
> Some backstory and inside joke stuff: 
> 
> Everyone at my school thinks that "Savannah" and "Judy" are lesbians and it pisses them off so much, but me as well as basically everyone I know think they would be really cute together. So on New Year's I had the squad over (except for "Savannah") and at 3 am we had the absolute GENIUS idea to write a fanfic about them. "Judy" was in the room btw and she helped us write it while she played Fortnite with her boyfriend. My brother even came in at some point and wrote pure smut about them which I cut out because it was fucking disgusting.
> 
> Pineapple: Judy's nickname for Savannah  
> So we were planning a surprise party for Savannah and I was explaining to Judy how it would go down. I was telling her how we were going to do Super Fantastic Crazy Yum Yum Truck Ride 2.0 and I wouldn't tell her what it was because it was supposed to be a surprise. (basically we shove 5 people into the backseat of a truck and it's absolute chaos). So instead of texting literally anyone else, she decided to text Savannah and ask what the Super Fantastic Crazy Yum Yum Truck Ride was even though I explicitly told her not to because it could spoil everything. Luckily Savannah was having a shitty day and forgot what it was for a bit. (she eventually caught on and ruined the surprise so thanks Judy i hate u) but she was really confused and asked what it was so Judy told her it was a sex position where you stick pineapples up your ass. Now Savannah has banned us all from talking about pineapples and she is scarred for life. Sadly, she can never watch Spongebob again or she'll probably break into tears
> 
> Cheese Pancakes:  
> Savannah is obsessed with cheese. When we took the PSAT she was excited and giddy for days afterwards because it had a cheese question.
> 
> Weed and Juuls:  
> Judy thinks that her weed and juuls make her cool and she got my friend "Destiny" addicted to nicotine when she came over so I've pretty much banned her from my house.
> 
> Moist:  
> Savannah hates that word so fucking much

After a long night of pleasurable screaming, Savannah woke up groggy and with a sore throat. She glanced over at her sexy, beautiful girlfriend. She wanted to kiss her luscious lips, but could not bring herself to awaken the sleeping beauty.

She swung her long legs over the bed and stood, stretching her back. She looked around the gorgeous, elegant bedroom, sun filtering through the blinds. Her girlfriend’s nether regions were like Niagra Falls, and Savannah had to tear herself away. She slowly opened the door, cringing as it creaked.

Stumbling down the stairs like a drunk bitch, Savannah tried to think of something nice to do for her sweet, sexy baby. As she walked into the kitchen, the perfect idea struck her.

Pancakes! Of course! Judy always loved pancakes. She slapped a pan on a stove and went to cookin’.

30 minutes later, Savannah heard the sexy beast of a woman she called her girlfriend waltzing down the stairs. Judy bit her lip. “What is that wonderful smell?”

“Pancakes!” Savannah crooned seductively. “Your favorite.”

Judy’s eyes glistened with love and excitement as she raced into the kitchen and grabbed herself a plate. “Thanks, Pineapple,” she cooed softly. She slowly picked up a pancake and placed it on her plate.

She took a seat across from her gorgeous girlfriend. Savannah watched as Judy grabbed the syrup and poured a generous amount of the thick liquid on the fluffy cakes, sticky sweetness dripping over the sides, not unlike the glistening peaks of sweat slipping over her body last night.

Savannah tore her attention away from her girlfriend once she felt the familiar moist feeling forming between her legs. 

She reached out and grasped the only other thing she desired. Oh yes. It’s cheese time. She firmly grasped a handful of shredded mozzarella before daintily sprinkling it over the pile of pancakes. 

She looked up to smile at Judy, but noticed a flash of anger in her eyes. Confusion glistened in hers. “Is something wrong, baby?” Savannah questioned cautiously.

“What the hell are you doing?” Judy snapped. “You eat your pancakes like that?” Her face twisted into an uncontrollable snarl of anger.  
“Who doesn’t?” Savannah questioned nervously.

Judy rolled her eyes and a small chuckle escaped her lips. She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a baggie filled with small green nuggets, which she delicately sprinkled over her soft, fluffy pancakes.

“Is that weed?” Savannah shrieked, appalled.

“Oh, it’s weed, alright!” Judy cackled.

Then Savannah said something, something she never dared to say before. “That’s fucking disgusting!”

Judy huffed angrily, speckles of snot flying out of her nose. “I can’t believe you. You fucking put cheese on your fucking pancakes. You didn’t even melt that shit!”

Savannah stood with such force that her chair flew back and slammed against the wall. “Get out.” she snarled.

“Gladly,” Judy spat. “I can’t believe you. We’re done.”

As Judy marched out the door, Savannah felt a wave of guilt flow through her, but she tried to suppress it.

~ 5 Days Later ~

Savannah was disgusting. After the fight, she couldn’t bring herself to shower. To eat. She didn’t feel like she could live without her baby.

She was significantly skinnier now that she had no one to eat her pancakes with. Without her baby she had nothing.

With a great effort, she stretched her aching body and climbed out of bed. Phone grasped firmly in hand, she slowly but surely made her way downstairs. The pancakes from 5 days ago were still on the table, moldy and crusted with age.

Seeing the unfinished treat made Savannah’s heart crumble. Trying to avert her attention from her ex, she clicked on the radio on the counter. 

Small tears formed in her eyes as she heard the melody of their song playing through the speakers. When she heard the words, she realized what a mistake she had made by letting Judy walk through that door.

They had sworn they would always be together. What had Savannah done?  
She opened her phone to text Judy, to say she was sorry, but she didn’t. She just couldn’t find the words.

Instead, she opened an app she thought she would never use. There was only one way for Savannah to convey her true feelings for Judy. 

~ A Few Hours Later ~

Savannah was snapped out of her trance when she heard a sharp knock at the door. 

She cracked it open and gasped in awe, her hands flying over her mouth. There was Judy, soaking wet, standing in the rain, holding a bright bouquet of sunflowers. Savannah’s favorite.

“Wh- What are you doing here?” She asked shakily, hands slowly falling back to her sides. Her eyes sparkled with confusion and fear, brows furrowed in concern.

“I saw your tik tok,” Judy whispered solemnly. “I’m so sorry I broke our promise. I’m so sorry I broke your heart.”

Savannah didn’t reply with words. Words are stupid. Instead, she stepped to Judy and violently grabbed her face. Gripping her cheeks, she pulled her girlfriend, her baby, into a long, passionate kiss.

Savannah felt Judy’s hands travel down her body, stopping at her waist and hips. Savannah jumped up and wrapped her legs around Judy’s waist. Judy gripped Savannah’s ass with a fiery passion as she carried her upstairs and climbed on top. 

“Wait here,” Judy said as she gave bedroom eyes and moon walked to the closet. “No peeping.” She said with a smirk.

Savannah obeyed for a bit and Judy began undressing. Savannah peeped for a second, seeing Judy’s soft ass as she slipped into a panda onesie. “They make me hot,” Judy whispered. Savannah blushed in response, then took the time to really admire Judy.

Her body was stunning. In the fursuit onesie, Judy could easily make anyone cum on sight, but Savannah was a strong independent black woman who didn’t listen to society’s norms.

Judy crawled on all fours like a true furry to Savannah, who was eating cheetos uncontrollably. Judy leaned to Savannah’s ear and half seductively whispered, half moaned in anticipation,  
“ yiff yiff my n-word.”

Judy undressed the goddess below her and traced a hand down her thighs. Savannah began to tear Judy’s onesie off, eager to reveal her pristine pink (no no word). Well, not exactly… pink. 

It was hidden entirely by her ginormous pubic hairs, braided into dreadlocks. Savannah started crying. It was so beautiful. They then did the sexd.

After, the 2 lovers were kissing passionately until Savannah suddenly halted her movements. Judy leaned back slightly, confusion engraved in her furry brows. “Are you ok, Pineapple? Do you need a hit of my super cool juul?”

“I’m hungry.” Savannah commented with literally no emotion whatsoever. She swiftly leapt out of bed and tumbled down that stairs at an alarming rate. Judy stared after her for a second, really freaking confused, but followed her when she heard the distinct sound of sizzling.

She had to make sure that girl wasn’t going to accidentally kill herself doing something stupid. She hesitantly stepped into the kitchen, worried to see her sweet little Pineapple with half her face burned off. 

Savannah was standing in a robe, making pancakes. Judy felt the corners of her mouth curl into a smirk. She sat at her place at the table and waited for her food.

~~~

When Savannah placed the pancakes in front of Judy, she was smiling, but something seemed… off. She kept glancing at the fridge, sadness evident on her face for a split second before it disappeared. 

Judy smiled at her Pineapple. “Go on.”

Savannah’s eyes sparkled as she slid across the floor to get to the fridge and grabbed her cheese. She giggled cutely as she sprinkled it over her food. Ngl, Judy was still a lil disgusted, but she didn’t say anything.

When Savannah offered her some cheesy cakes, Judy politely declined and took a bite of her own weedy treat.

“These are so good… so hot.” Judy moaned. “I now identify as a carbosexual.”  
Savannah glanced up at her girlfriend with a look that said as clear as day: “No.” before she turned her attention back to her food.

Savannah shyly ate her pancakes, watching Judy’s hair shimmer softly. She smiled and yawned. She put her head on the table and felt her eyes begin to close. She felt Judy’s soft hands pick her up and then Savannah was being laid gently on her bed. She fought to stay awake, her eyes barely opening. Judy was smiling down at her. Her fighting was to no avail as she sunk into a soft slumber, smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> you probably can't tell by the quality but this look like 2 weeks to write lmfao


End file.
